elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aicantar
|Base ID = }} Aicantar is an Altmer conjurer who lives within Understone Keep. He helps his uncle, Calcelmo, in his laboratory. Interactions Hard Answers When encountered in Calcelmo's Tower during the quest "Hard Answers," Aicantar can be overheard arguing with one of the Wizard's Guards about killing intruders which he orders them to do. He will also attack the Dragonborn if spotted. However, if they activate the valve opposite the door through which they entered, it will reactivate the room's in-built Dwemer defenses, killing the Guards and causing Aicantar to attempt to flee the room—usually killing himself by running through traps. The Dragonborn could, however, run past him and come back to Markarth another time. Upon their return, Aicantar will no longer be hostile. If Aicantar survives the defenses, during the activation of Calcelmo's stone, he will appear at the doorway provoking an alternate dialogue between himself and the guards than would otherwise occur. Enchanting Pick-Up Aicantar may be a target for this quest. If he is killed during "Hard Answers," it may fail this quest. Quotes *''"Don't let my uncle go on about his theories. You'll be here all night."'' *''"I'm afraid to touch half of the things they keep in the tower."'' *''"I'm Calcelmo's nephew. I help him around the laboratory."'' *''"I try not to think how my uncle got all those Dwemer Centurion parts."'' Conversations Need anything? Aicantar: "Uncle Calcelmo..." Calcelmo: "What is it, nephew? Can't you see I'm trying to think here?" Aicantar: "I just wanted to know if you needed anything." Calcelmo: "Um, no. Nothing. Nothing at all." Aicantar: "Are you sure?" Calcelmo: "Stop bothering me, Aicantar!" Excavating again Calcelmo: "Next season, nephew. Next season for sure..." Aicantar: "'Next season for sure...' What? Uncle Calcelmo, I don't understand what you mean." Calcelmo: "The excavation, Aicantar! Right after I finish my book. We'll start excavating Nchuand-Zel again." Aicantar: "Could I maybe skip the excavation, Uncle Calcelmo? I, uh, just don't think you won't need me." Calcelmo: "Nonsense, you're a vital part of my research team. You'll be there, have no fear! Now, I don't want to hear another word of protest." Hard Answers Wizard's Guard: "Sir, are you serious?" Aicantar: "You heard me, captain- our work must not be disturbed. Kill any intruders on sight. Call for backup if you need it. But let no one through." Wizard's Guard: "...As you say, sir." Aicantar: "Accidents like this just don't happen. Someone is trying to sabotage my uncle's research." Aquilius: "I...all right. If there is a thief, he won't leave this tower alive. But shouldn't we inform Master Calcelmo?" Aicantar: "I'll deal with my uncle. Just...go! Scour this place from top to bottom!" Aquilius: "All right men, spread out and search the tower. No telling who - or what - we're dealing with here." Trivia *He is the creator of Aicantar's Spider, and the Spider Control Rod which commands it. Aicantar's spider is a Dwemer spider which has been modified so that it can be controlled by the person using the control rod. *If Aicantar is killed, Calcelmo will not indicate that he is aware of his nephew's death. *Aicantar is voiced by the same actor who also voices Marcurio and Faendal, among other characters. *The author of Before the Ages of Man is also named Aicantar, though he is likely not the same person. *Aicantar's words in his journal suggest that he is sad that his uncle doesn't appear to care about him. *Aicantar and Calcelmo never sleep. *Unless one is doing "Hard Answers," where he will appear in Calcelmo's Tower, Aicantar never leaves his uncle's laboratory near Nchuand-Zel. Appearances * de:Aicantar es:Aicantar pl:Aicantar ru:Айкантар Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters